The present invention relates generally to the field of data integration applications, and more particularly to data locality in those applications.
In some data integration applications, developers and/or users need to extract data from one or more sources (for instance as part of one or more Extract-Transform-Load jobs). In computer processes that rely on extracting data from one or more sources as part of their operation (e.g., data warehousing processes), the cost of such data extraction could be considerable. Developers and users of those computer processes continue to face challenges with the costs incurred as a result of inefficient data extraction approaches. The present invention may be used to enhance the functionalities of data processing and storage frameworks.